


Desertores del balcon

by Charo_Charito



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Niccoló POV
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: Los pensamientos de Niccolò en la fiesta de los '80 de Silvia.





	1. Radio show host

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deserters of The Balcony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309523) by [skamsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake). 
  * Inspired by [Deserters of The Balcony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309523) by [skamsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake). 



_No mires._

Se dijo a si mismo, sintiendo el calor de la mirada de Martino ardiendo en su espalda, toma la mano de Sana y la sacude como si ya no se conocieran. Como si no se conocieran desde que eran niños, al igual que la mayoría de los Allaguis y Fares.

No es que él no esté agradecido de que ella lo haya invitado. Él simplemente no esperaba que su enamorado estuviera allí también. Bueno,  _tal vez_  si, pero no que se viera tan _lindo_.

_No. Lo. Mires._

_¿Sabes que? Mejor no mirarlo en absoluto._  Piensa para sí mismo, mientras camina por la habitación con las piernas temblorosas hacia un asiento vacío, la torta seca de zanahoria se desmorona entre sus dedos temblorosos.

Hay una chica bonita sentada junto a Martino, y él no echa de menos su adorable risa cuando ella le susurra algo al oído, y si no fuera por el horrible intento de Martino de fingir una llamada telefónica repentina e importante, podría asumir que Martino era en realidad interesado en ella

 _"Espera, no puedo oírte, déjame ir a otra parte"_  Niccolò lo escucha gritar, demasiado fuerte para ser completamente convincente.

Él sabe que probablemente no debería. Parecería extraño, incluso acosador, si fuera atrapado. Sin embargo, Niccolò no puede ayudarse a sí mismo. Se levanta, sin molestarse siquiera en inventar una excusa razonable, y sigue el sonido de la voz de Martino por el pasillo vacío, deslizándose en el cuarto oscuro al lado de donde escucha a Martino gritar  _"¡Vete a la mierda!"_  Antes de colgar en el llamador imaginario.

**Mierda.**

Niccolò se congela, levantando las manos en señal de resignación cuando Martino entra en su campo de visión a través de la gran ventana entre las habitaciones.

Solo cuando Martino no reacciona en absoluto, no lo mira ni un segundo a pesar de que está cerca, Niccolò se da cuenta de que el no puede verlo realmente. La luz brillante que fluye desde la ventana detrás de él proporciona una superficie plateada como un espejo que refleja solo la imagen de sí mismo, y no su observador.

Lentamente, como un biólogo investigador que ve especies nuevas o en peligro de extinción, Niccolò se desliza en la silla y lo mira, siente que su corazón se hincha en su pecho mientras Martino se desploma en la silla y comienza a hacer tapping juguetonamente en la pared acolchada detrás de él.

Niccolò no podía apartar sus ojos de él, mirándolo con cariño cómo Martino comienza a tocar con curiosidad los interruptores, colocándose los auriculares grandes y garabateando algo en un pedazo de papel, felizmente inconsciente de su público. Los tonos suaves de la pieza de piano favorita de Niccolò de "The Truman Show" suenan en el fondo de su mente como una pista de fondo de las divertidas aventuras de Martino. Nunca ha sido un gran fan de las películas, pero conoce sus bandas sonoras. Esta en particular, la sabe de memoria, y parece extrañamente apropiada para la situación actual.

"¿Hola? Si, si. Prueba uno, dos, tres. ¡Ah, sah!" Martino intenta, sonriendo ante su propio acto. "¡Bienvenidos todos! ¡Estamos transmitiendo aquí en Radio Osvaldo y este es nuestro curso sobre cómo hacer crecer la marihuana en tu propio armario! ", Comienza a decir, y Niccolò tiene una idea. "... Un curso muy solicitado por nuestra directora Silvia Mirabella, a quien agradecemos. Este curso apunta a..."

Niccolò apaga el efecto de espejo de una sola dirección y se inclina, fingiendo estar mirando algo fuera de la vista para no abrumar a Martino. Este se congela como un ciervo atrapado en los faros, y de repente se siente mal.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?", Sonríe, tratando de aliviar la situación. Martino se ve avergonzado y el corazón de Niccoló cae. Él no quería avergonzarlo.

_¿Por qué siempre avergüenzas a todos?_

"No estaba grabando, estoy jodiendo..", se disculpa Martino.

_Que mal._

Martino le sonríe con curiosidad. Debe haberlo dicho en voz alta.

"Un lugar genial, ¿No te parece?" Niccolò intenta desviar la conversación, pero todo lo que puede pensar es cómo sacarlos a ambos de ese lugar. Para ir a algún lugar donde puedan hablar. Algún lugar hermoso.

"Sí, el problema no es el lugar", sonríe Martino y Niccolò puede sentirse a sí mismo sonriendo como un idiota a cambio.

"¿Entonces, que es?"

"Bueno, tal vez sea la torta de zanahoria que necesitas cien vasos de agua para tragar", se burla Martino, y Niccolò no puede dejar de mirar sus ojos.

"¿O las 525 letras que componen todos los párrafos del código de conducta?", Bromea.

"¿Realmente los contaste todos?"

_No, estaba ocupado mirándote._

"Sí, lo hice", se ríe, y Martino le sonríe. Un momento pasa entre ellos, y es casi demasiado. Sus suaves rizos, la chispa en sus ojos.

No es como si Niccolò no haya visto esos rizos en la escuela antes, o se haya dejado mirar esos ojos. Simplemente no lo han estado mirando así hasta ahora, y ahora todo lo que quiere hacer es sumergirse en ellos.

"¿Es ese el balcón?" Pregunta, mirando hacia la ventana, fingiendo que no sabe. Fingiendo que no ha planeado una escapada a la escuela mil veces leyendo el manual de Chicco Rodi.

**

"¿Eso es San Giovanni?" Pregunta Niccolò, sin siquiera acercarse a lo que realmente quería preguntar.

No se necesitó más que un teléfono antiguo y un porro para encantar a Martino y convencerlo de que atravesara la cerca y subiera las escaleras desgastadas hacia La Torretta, el viejo balcón cerrado a los estudiantes.

"¿Esas pequeñas torres de allá?" Pregunta Martino.

Él está buscando algo en la reacción de Martino, un signo de que  _sabe_  lo que Niccolò realmente está preguntando. Una señal de que Martino también conoce la Via San Giovanni, la calle debajo de la basílica o mas específicamente la Gay Street, como le gusta llamarlo al público concurrente, como él. O al menos la _mitad_  como él.

"Sí, lo es". Martino simplemente responde, sin dar mucha vuelta de que sepa que significaba esa pregunta en realidad.

Y por un momento, Niccolò lamenta no haber preguntado de manera diferente, más directamente. Sin embargo, se había sentido más suave, más sutil, que solo empezar a hablar de chupar una pija o algo así.

"Bueno, lo voy a prender", interrumpe su propio pesar y se sienta, aprovechando la oportunidad para mirar realmente a Martino cuando se une a él, se apoya contra la barandilla, el sol poniente jugando en su cabello castaño.

Niccolò pregunta por Silvia, sobre todo para evitar hablar de Sana y su pasado, pasandole el porro a Martino, sin perder la forma en que sus suaves labios la envuelven y la forma en que inclina su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente y expone su cuello mientras larga el humo

_No lo mires tanto._

_Okay, estás mirando mucho ahora. Para. Deja. Eso._

"¿No te ves muy contento con esta cosa de la radio?", Se las arregla decir.

"Es una larga historia", sonríe Martino, y Niccolò solo quiere seguir haciéndolo sonreír así. Solo así para el.

"¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?"

_¿Alguien mejor?_

"No, pero creo que tenemos que volver dentro en algún momento"

_Ugh_

"¡Esto apesta!", Se ríe y bromea, deleitándose con la sonrisa de Martino. Solo sigue haciéndole sonreír.

"En que clase estas?"

_Mierda._

"5B"

"¿Nunca te he visto?" Martino pregunta, pasándole el porro.

_Lo cago todo._

Él toma otra pitada. "Estuve en Virgilio el año pasado".

Un momento de silencio pasa entre ellos, y se siente íntimo de una manera que Niccolò no puede explicar. Y tal vez sea solo la hierba, o la puesta de sol sobre La Torretta, pero no se ha sentido así más tranquilo, más seguro, en mucho tiempo. Por primera vez, no le tienen miedo a las preguntas que podrían surgir, las respuestas que podrían necesitarse. Quiere contarle todo a Martino.

"Oh, ahí estás", una voz suave e insistente los interrumpe, y el momento se pierde.

**


	2. You take my self control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los pensamientos de Niccolò en la fiesta de los '80 de Silvia.

Niccolò llama a la puerta y ajusta su bandana.

_Sinceramente, esta es una mala idea._

"No puedo esperar a conocer a tus amigos", sonríe Magdalena, apretando un poco su brazo.

Puede ver que está nerviosa. No es como si él pudiera culparla. Después de todo lo que sucedió el año pasado, realmente no han salido mucho, al menos no juntos. Ella parece feliz de que él se encuentre con gente nueva, no podía soportar rechazar su oferta de ir con él. Obviamente, él preferiría ir a esta fiesta en particular él mismo, pero ella ha hecho mucho por él. A veces se pregunta si habría sobrevivido sin ella.

"¡Ciao!", Alguien que no conoce abre la puerta del apartamento de Silvia, la música y un canto sonoro fluyen hacia el oscuro pasillo, y de alguna manera se siente decepcionado de que Martino no sea el que está parado en la puerta recibiéndolo.

_¿Y qué habrías hecho entonces? ¿Presentarle tu crush a tu novia, de nuevo? Estúpido._

Lo ve inmediatamente en el sofá con Emma, esperando que nadie se dé cuenta de lo mucho que le afecta ver a Martino cuando saluda a Silvia y a los demás distraídamente y se desplaza por la habitación con Maddalena en la mano.

Siente la mirada de Martino sobre él. No hay una explicación científica real para eso, él siempre sabe cuándo Martino lo está mirando. Él puede sentirlo. En su piel y en sus huesos. En su corazón.

_Solo míralo, maldita sea._

Respirando profundamente, Niccolò finalmente logra darse la vuelta y es como un golpe al estómago. Los ojos color avellana que se ha imaginado durante semanas están mirando los de alguien más, y los labios con los que ha fantaseado desde que le hablaron están ocupados con otros que no son los suyos.

Niccolò intenta, realmente lo hace. Intenta reunir todas las razones dentro de sí mismo para luchar contra la necesidad de ir y separarlos, trata de luchar contra sus piernas mientras se mueven con determinación, trata de decirle a su cerebro que  _deje toda la mierda atrás_ , pero Niccolò no es exactamente conocido como el maestro del autocontrol.

"Oh, entonces estas fiestas de radio son solo una excusa para tener orgías, ¿Eh?", Se oye a sí mismo decir, alejando el cuerpo de Emma del de Martino y apretándose entre ellos dos en el sofá.

_Y el premio al pelotudo del año es para:_

"Vamos. Dejen de chapar, vamos a cantar una canción los tres juntos", dice entre dientes, deslizando un brazo alrededor de ambos, sintiendo que Martino se pone ligeramente rígido al tocarlo.

"Los desertores del balcón" trata de calmar el ánimo.

"Está bien, si logras convencer a Elio", dice Emma, agarrando el brazo de Niccolò y apoyándose en él, su mejilla rozando contra su mano, y si Niccolò no estaba tan distraído por el hecho de que ella acaba de llamar a Martino  _Elio, dios que ama el banda sonora de esa película,_  probablemente se había retirado.

"Elio?"

_¿Qué está tratando de decir?_

"Míralo, ¿no se parece exactamente a Elio Germano?"

_Oh._

Niccolò se vuelve a mirar a Martino. "¿Sabes qué? Eso es realmente acertado", se ríe, y Martino se ve tan lindo cuando vuelve los ojos. "Vamos, Elio, vamos a cantar una canción", sonríe.

Martino no está realmente mirándolo, y por un momento Niccolò se pregunta si se ha sobrepasado algún límite, si se ha excedido en su bienvenida.

_Por supuesto que lo hizo, siempre lo hace. Pero ya es demasiado tarde._

"A él no le gusta el karaoke", continúa Emma.

"A todos les gusta el karaoke!"

"A mi no", asegura Martino, aún sin mirarlo.

"Tal vez porque tenes miedo de dejar salir tu homosexualidad oculta?" Niccolò se burla, y está claramente sobrepasando los límites ahora. Solo quiere que Martino lo mire.

"Eh, bueno, sí, me atrapaste", Martino suspira y sonríe, y Niccolò se ríe con alivio.

_Al menos ahora está sonriendo._ _Solo sigue haciéndole sonreír._

"Bueno, está bien por mí. Amo a los gays ", agrega Emma, y Niccolò puede sentir su cuerpo reaccionar a sus palabras con hostilidad, acumulando cada mala intención que puede pensar en esas palabras, leyendo todos los prejuicios que alguna vez ha encontrado en su vida.

"¿Todos ... los gays?" Casi se burla y sabe que probablemente está tratando de pelearse, pero es como si no pudiera evitarlo.

"¡Por supuesto, son divertidos!"

Él retrae su brazo donde estaba descansando en su hombro y se gira para mirarla.

_Definitivamente escogiendo una pelea ahora._

"¿No crees que decir eso es un poco estereotipado?", Dice, y no es que no sepa que no es lo que ella quiso decir. No es como si no lo hubiera hecho él solo accidentalmente antes, cuando insinuaba que a todos los gays les encanta el karaoke, pero ahora está demasiado metido en el tema.

"¿Por qué?" Ella se ve confundida.

"Porque es como decir que todos los árabes son terroristas".

"¡Pero dije que son divertidos, no es algo malo!" Y, por lo general, era de despotricar sobre cómo el hecho de generalizar, ya sea bueno o malo, es problemático en sí mismo, pero realmente no quiere hablar con ella en absoluto. Solo quiere hablar con Martino.

"Bueno, conozco a muchos gays muy aburridos", sonríe, se vuelve hacia él y Niccolò ni siquiera está seguro de qué demonios estaba tratando de decir con esa afirmación, pero Martino está mirando hacia otro lado como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

_Bien hecho, jodiéndolo todo._

"Bueno, esta conversación es aburrida. ¿Podemos ir a bailar o eso también amenaza su virilidad?" Emma rompe el silencio y Martino sonríe, parece estar ansioso por alejarse.

Ambos se levantan y dejan a Niccolò en el sofá y por primera vez esta noche siente un poco de alivio que Maddi esté allí con él.

******

Él la acerca más, siente la música golpeando en su pecho mientras ella lo rodea con sus brazos y se inclina para besarla. En realidad es agradable. Como una dulce melodía, sabe tocar de oído. Ella sonríe, y es agradable verla feliz otra vez, pero Niccolò nunca ha sido tan amable. Quiere la sinfonía a gran escala. Y cada célula de su cuerpo le está gritando que encuentre esa sinfonía en la multitud, para no dejar que se escape. Incluso si las posibilidades de que Martino estuviese interesado, incluso lo viera de la misma forma, él solo tiene que saberlo. Tiene que al menos intentarlo.

Volviendo la cabeza ligeramente, deja que su mirada vague por la habitación, busca en la multitud y encuentra un par de ojos que lo miran directamente, y es como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Martino no solo mira, es una mirada descarada y sin vergüenza, y está haciendo que algo dentro de Niccolò se abra de golpe. Es como si todo lo que lo rodea desapareciera. Maddalena, Emma, el techo encima de ellos y el piso debajo de él. Es como si estuviera flotando, y todo lo que ve es la cara de Martino, bañada en luz roja y sombras negras tentadoras. Sus ojos, perforando los de Niccolò y derribando sus paredes, le dicen todo lo que siempre ha querido escuchar, todo lo que siempre ha necesitado saber.

Él puede ver que Martino realmente lo ve. Ve sus ojos en él desde el otro lado de la habitación, ve la necesidad en ellos. Y Niccolò no puede evitar imaginar que es el aliento de Martino lo que puede sentir en sus labios. Los suaves labios de Martino que presionan contra los suyos en silenciosa invitación. No puede dejar de preguntarse cómo se sentiría si Martino lo acercara más, con la lengua rozando sus labios, sintiendo que su propio pecho se agita cuando los separaba lenta e invitantemente. Siente cómo el pecho de Martino sube y baja mientras se lame tentativamente en la boca, la sensación de ardor en todo su cuerpo casi demasiado cuando se abre a ella, deja que sus lenguas exploren las bocas de las demás mientras se mueven al pulso de la música y el ritmo de sus corazones-

"¿¡Colino ?!" Maddalena se retira y se ríe dulcemente, mirando su entrepierna sugestivamente. " ¿De Verdad?"

Él sólo sonríe, tratando de ocultar su frustración. No trata de explicarlo. No es como si fuera un gran problema de todos modos. No es como si no se hubiera vuelto loco, o tenido una erección, por escuchar música antes. Como, un hermoso acorde que desciende del círculo de quintas a la tónica o una aplicación perfecta. El único problema es que la música no es lo que le está dando una erección en este momento. Tampoco es su novia.

******

Estaba yendo al baño para mojarse con un poco de agua fría la cara cuando la música se detuvo de repente y fue reemplazada por gritos, caos y sonidos de cristales rompiéndose. Todavía no está seguro de lo que sucedió, pero sabe que la fiesta definitivamente terminó y que dos pesadas bolsas de plástico llenas de basura y botellas lo han convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sin ellos, no estaría solo con Martino en este momento.

Ambos se apoyan contra los botes de basura, ninguno de los dos está ansioso por volver a entrar, y Niccolò una vez más reúne todas sus fuerzas y se gira para mirarlo. Esta vez, Martino está mirándolo y es casi demasiado. Sus ojos son cálidos y amables y están llenos de preguntas, y Niccolò sabe que le debe respuestas. Él nunca ha sido realmente bueno con las respuestas.

"Elio" dice.

"¿Qué queres?", Pregunta y aunque sonríe, Niccolò puede decir que lo dice en serio. De repente le golpea lo valiente que es Martino. Cuánto debe tomar para que su boca pronuncie las palabras que sus ojos han estado diciendo toda la noche. Las palabras que Niccolò mismo ha estado muriendo por decir durante semanas.

_Tú. Te deseo a vos._

"¿Sabes cómo me llama Maddalena?", Dice en cambio, porque no es valiente. No como Martino.

"¿No?"

"Colino"

_"Colino?"_

Enciende un cigarrillo, tratando de calmar sus nervios. "Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria solía tener alergias muy graves y mi nariz seguía corriendo, así que ..."

Se ríe. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con ella?"

"Desde que teníamos 16 años. Pero nos conocimos en la escuela primaria", dice y ver que Martino está desanimado por esa información. Él lo entiende, realmente lo hace. Tres años es jodidamente un periodo largo de tiempo.

_Ella es mi mejor amiga. Creo que ella me salvó._ _Simplemente no pude..._

"Para ser completamente honestos, somos más como hermanos y hermanas. La última vez que cogimos fue hace meses "

"Está bien" Martino se ríe incómodamente.

"Si sabes a lo que me refiero"

_No sé cómo dejarla._

"Pero no puedo dejarla"

Y aquí es donde hará lo que siempre hace cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Cuando realmente debería estar diciendo lo que siente. Inventa una historia, una broma, cuando realmente debería estar hablando de las cosas que importan. Y Martino lo está comprando.

No es justo y él debe sentirse mal. Sentirse mal por hacer una broma sobre una condición incapacitante, se siente mal por hablar así de Magdalena, por lo que está haciendo sentir a Martino en este momento. Pero en todo lo que puede pensar es en lo lindo que se ve Martino con el ceño fruncido en su cara y cuánto quiere besárselo.

Lo que inventa de sus pies de hobbit es lo que lo delata.

_Finalmente._

"Así que me estás engañando con esta mierda, ¿eh?" Martino se ríe. "Sos un pedazo de mierda!"

_No tienes idea._

"Pero no te creí al principio"

_Dios eres lindo_

"Qué, absolutamente te lo creíste" Niccolò se ríe y es un alivio, incluso calmante, reír juntos de esta manera.

El silencio que sigue no es un silencio incómodo. Es un silencio tranquilo y seguro como el que sintió en el balcón y todo lo que Niccolò oye son sus propios latidos y las notas tranquilas de  _Visions of Gideon_  jugando en el fondo de su mente.

_Esto es, Elio._

Niccolò respira hondo y reúne toda su fuerza, sintiendo la tensión y la energía pinchando en sus músculos mientras su cerebro intenta convencer a su meñique para que se mueva. Tocar. Intentar.

Es eléctrico. Como una chispa que sale de donde su dedo se encuentra con el de Martino y sube por su brazo, a través de su cuerpo y su cerebro, iluminando cada célula en su camino. No está seguro de cómo es posible sentir el toque de un meñique tan intensamente, solo sabe que nunca quiere que se detenga.

Se inclinan más cerca, y es como si el aire a su alrededor fuera magnético, acercándolos mutuamente, pesados y calientes con cada deseo descubierto. Martino también lo está mirando a él, como a quien realmente mira, y Niccolò ya no tiene miedo. No tiene miedo de lo que pueda decir o hacer mal. No tiene miedo de sus propios pensamientos. Simplemente se deja sentir lo que siente.

_Vos. Te siento a vos._

Niccolò apenas se da cuenta del sonido de una puerta al abrirse, pero sabe que los labios de Martino no están donde los quiere. Volvió la cabeza y Niccolò también, encontrando a una multitud de personas que apenas conoce inundando la calle, interrumpiendo su momento y robando su beso.

Pero esta bien. Porque ahora lo saben, y no necesitan apresurarse.

_Su tiempo vendrá._

******


	3. Hilo rojo del destino

"¡Mierda, tengo frío!" Martino se ríe en el beso, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente y sus labios empezando a tornarse de un color azul celeste púrpura. Niccolò sonríe ante sus propios dientes castañeteando pero no importa tiene que besarle de nuevo. Solo quiere asegurarse de que todo esto no sea solo un producto de su propia imaginación vívida.

Hace solo una semana, apenas podía tocar el meñique de Martino con el suyo sin quemarse espontáneamente y  _ahora_... ahora en verdad lo está  _besando_. Osea, besarlo realmente de labios en labios, y si sus dedos no estuvieran tan congelados, se pellizcaría para asegurarse de que todo fuera real.

Ese sonido profundo y resonante de Martino moviéndose hacia él en el agua no era un juego de oídos para él, y la sábana blanca flotando alrededor de ellos, haciéndolo parecer algo fuera de este mundo,  _como un ángel_ , no era algo que sus ojos habían inventado. Que la suavidad de los labios de Martino contra los suyos mientras empujaba a Niccolò más cerca del agua no era solo su piel fingiendo y su mente volviéndose loca con un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"¿Podemos entrar ya?" Martino se ríe y realmente no hay una buena razón por la cual todavía están parados ahí en ese patio oscuro y frío en la parte trasera del edificio donde Niccolò tiró la bicicleta sin siquiera preocuparse lo suficiente como para bloquearla, antes de tirar de las ropas empapadas de Martino, aforrándose a sus cuerpos mientras se besaban profundamente y con tanta fuerza que Niccolò no tuvo más remedio que caminar hacia la pared con el peso del cuerpo de Martino contra el suyo. Tan consumido por la sensación de sus labios, sus manos, sus caderas que Nico no podía sentir el frío.

"Sí, vamos a entrar" Niccolò está de acuerdo y toma la mano de Martino, lo empuja hacia el interior del edificio a subir las escaleras, deteniéndose cada tanto para besarlo otra vez porque Dios, _esos labios_ , simplemente no puede evitarlo.

**

"Aca tenes secas", dice Niccolò, colocando un montón de ropa y una toalla en la mesa junto al lavabo del baño antes de abrir la ducha.  _"Déjala correr un poco, se toma su tiempo para calentarse."_

"Gracias", Martino sonríe, hermoso y un poco tímido, y no es como si Niccolò eligiera esos pantalones de chándal en particular porque son muy ajustados, o esa camiseta azul azulado que tiene porque Martino parece preferir el azul. Y no es como si estuviera mirando cuando Martino se da vuelta y comienza a quitarse su camiseta mojada, no a sus omóplatos y al músculo magro que se mueve debajo de su piel, no hasta su cuello y hacia atrás sobre su hombro y  _oh dios es eso un tatuaje-_

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí y mirar todo el tiempo o..?" Martino se ríe cuando sus ojos se encuentran por encima del hombro.

"Uh- uhm no, perdón" Niccolò se aclara la garganta y sale del baño. "Voy a hacer algo para comer."

"Nada de tabasco, por favor", grita Martino desde el baño claramente burlón.

"Vete a la mierda" Niccolò se ríe y lucha contra las ganas de caminar de regreso allí y besar la sonrisa en su rostro.

En la cocina saca su teléfono. Seis llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de texto, y él sabe que tiene que hacer algo en algún momento.  _Él sabe_.

_Oye, ¿A dónde se fueron? Terminamos nuestras cervezas y nos unimos a ustedes._

_¡¿Hola?! ¿Dónde mierda fuiste?_

_Colino lo juro por dios-_

Lo mete en el bolsillo y abre la nevera.

**

"Gracias por el bocadillo" murmura Martino, con la boca aún llena cuando se acerca para poner su plato en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, donde actualmente se encuentran medio sentados, medio tumbados.

"Fue sorprendentemente... tolerable", se burla, y parece ser la excusa perfecta para saltarle.

"Tolerable, ¿Eh?" Niccolò lo empuja de nuevo en la cama y lo monta a horcajadas sobre él, sujetando los brazos de Martino bajo sus rodillas, listo para atacar. "¡¿Eso es lo que esto es para vos?!" el fingido ceño fruncido en su rostro no está ni cerca de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que amenaza con estallar y el aleteo en su corazón cuando comienza a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Martino se retuerce bajo él riéndose, tratando de liberarse del agarre, pero no realmente

"Está bien, ¿Qué?" Niccolò levanta una ceja, soltando ligeramente a Martino.

"De acuerdo" Martino suspira, todavía sin poder respirar "...tal vez sufrí un poco" Martino se echa a reír otra vez y Niccolò está de vuelta con él, haciéndole cosquillas como si su vida dependiera de eso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento riendo. Hasta que finalmente Marti logra empujarlo y voltearlos, ambos jadeando de pura felicidad y agotamiento total. Martino se sube encima de él, atrapa a Niccolò y le quita el aliento en igual medida, no por medio de cosquillas, sino por besarlo con la misma determinación que en la piscina hace unas pocas horas.

Y Niccolò no puede creer que sea así. Esto es lo que realmente está sucediendo. Su mente rugiente tratando de mantenerse al día con su corazón acelerado y esta vez en realidad se pellizca solo para comprobar que no es solo un sueño. Para asegurarse de que no se vaya todo mañana y se encontrará solo de nuevo.

"¿Tal vez debería irme?" Martino murmura en su cuello, donde descansa en los brazos de Niccolò, pasado de reír y besarse.

"¿Por qué?" Niccolò sonríe, tratando de no notar las lágrimas repentinamente ardiendo detrás de sus ojos.

"Quiero decir, puedo quedarme si-" Martino lo mira, con los dedos jugando con la manga de la camiseta de Niccolò "¿Si quieres que lo haga?"

_Por favor quédate._

"Por favor, quédate" y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Niccolò se deja decir las palabras que su mente está formando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente libre. Real.

"Realmente me gustaría eso".

**

Está completamente oscuro en la habitación y ya debería estar durmiendo, pero no puede cerrar los ojos. En su lugar yace bien despierto, escuchando la respiración constante de Martino a su lado, sintiendo la profundidad del colchón y el calor de su cuerpo desde donde estaba acostado, temiendo que si se duerme desaparecerá con la luz del amanecer. Él simplemente no puede. No puedo dejar que se escape.

Niccolò se inclina hacia el suelo y saca su teléfono del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, la luz verde opaca del teléfono lo ciega ligeramente. Tres llamadas perdidas más. Al menos parece que se detuvo en algún momento. El pequeño ícono en la parte superior de su pantalla parpadea insistentemente, indicando que su bandeja de entrada está llena y los nuevos mensajes entrarán y lo inundarán si intenta eliminarlos, recordándole por qué odia los teléfonos. Se necesita toda su fuerza de voluntad para abrirlo, viendo las primeras líneas de los últimos mensajes.

_Tampoco es justo para Emma, que ..._

_¿Martino sabe que y .._

_Lo siento, solo estoy preocupado, por favor c ..._

_Voy a venir mañana_

Sin molestarse en leerlos, abre un nuevo texto y tipos.  _"No vengas"._

Guarda el teléfono y se acurruca al cuerpo cálido y seguro a su lado, con el brazo alrededor de la espalda de Martino para bloquearse bajo el brazo, con la mano apoyada en el pecho para sentir el calmante ascenso y descenso de su respiración tranquila y el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón. Entierra su nariz en el suave cabello castaño de Martino, pensando que tal vez podría quedarse dormido así.

_¿No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?_

**

Martino empuja el carro lleno frente a él, claramente luchando por seguir a Niccolò mientras él se apresura a través de la tienda amontonando comida y bebidas como si de hecho se estuvieran preparando para la pandemia que pasaban la mañana discutiendo en la cama antes de que Niccolò convenciera a Martino mudarse a su cama para las vacaciones.

"Aprecio que intentes mejorar tus habilidades culinarias, pero ¿realmente necesitamos cinco bolsas de pasta?" Martino se ríe mientras Niccolò apila ocho y algunas latas de tomate encima de las bolsas de pasta, ¿y quién está contando hasta este momento? Todo lo que sabe es la sonrisa de Martino y Niccolò no puede recordar la última vez que se sintió tan feliz.

"Tengo que estar preparado" Niccolò guiña un ojo recogiendo tres botellas diferentes de vino tinto para ir con la cerveza ya en el carrito.

"¿Y qué hay de ..." Martino duda mientras caminan a través de la sección de salud y belleza en busca del champú de albaricoque, el cual Niccolò tuvo que usar trucos sucios y besos para persuadir a Martino de que admitiera que usa. "¿Qué tal este tipo de preparación?" Martino asiente tímidamente en la isla junto a él y Niccolò se detiene en seco, la mirada vagando de los ojos de Martino a los coloridos paquetes que cuelgan a su lado.

"¡Este tipo de preparación también!", Sonríe, escoge dos paquetes diferentes y los tira en el carrito junto con tres botellas de su champú ahora favorito. "¡Nunca sabemos cuánto durará la pandemia!"

**

"Oh, Dios, ¡estoy tan lleno!" Martino empuja el plato vacío frente a él y se recuesta en la silla, frotándose el estómago de manera demostrativa.

"¿Ves? Puedo cocinar comida adecuada" Niccolò sonríe con suficiencia, levantándose para llevar los platos al fregadero. "Ahora, solo relájate y déjame lavar los platos" y Martino sonríe mientras lo ve trabajar.

_Solo sigue haciéndole sonreír._

"¿Puedo echar un vistazo por la casa?" Martino pregunta momentos después, alejándose antes de que Niccolò tenga la oportunidad de negarlo. Como si alguna vez le negara algo.

Mientras seca la sartén que uso para hacer una carbonara perfecta, esta vez sin tabasco, oye la presión de las teclas en el piano, el sonido cauteloso de los dedos que buscan cuidadosamente las notas correctas, la melodía que están actualmente tratando de formarse haciendo que Niccolò se derrita en la memoria.

"Siempre me ha gustado esa canción", Niccolò sonríe cuando entra en la habitación donde Martino está sentado junto al piano. "¿Sabías que Remo Saraceni construyó el piano de tres octavas de dieciséis pies de largo y tres octavas para que Josh y MacMillan pudieran tocar Heart and Soul en Big?", Dice.

"Nerd" Martino sonríe y se acerca para dejarle espacio a Niccolò en el piano. "¿No sabía que te gustaran las películas?"

"No estoy. Solo conozco mis bandas sonoras", sonríe uniéndose a Martino para interpretar la dulce melodía que una vez fue uno de sus recuerdos favoritos de la infancia.

"Este es el único que conozco", se ríe Martino, perdiendo algunas notas. "¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?"

_Eres mi canción favorita._

"Realmente no tengo favoritos. ¿Pero puedo decirte el primero que puedo tocar de oído?" Dice y Martino asiente, girándose un poco para mirarlo mientras coloca sus manos sobre las teclas y toca el primer acorde.

La melodía es simple y, sin embargo, es casi demasiado, como si estar cerca de Martino le está dando una nueva vida a una canción que prácticamente podría tocar con las manos atadas a la espalda, como si le estuviera dando un nuevo significado a las palabras que Niccolò cantó antes de saber lo que incluso querían decir, y de alguna manera, se siente bien cantarlas ahora también. Porque la idea de que Martino no esté a su lado, no lo bese, le duele físicamente.

"Creo que conozco a esta en realidad" Martino se apoya en él, con la cabeza en su hombro mientras Niccolò toca y canta sobre besarle porque eso es todo lo que hay que decir en este momento."Es de Romeo y Julieta, ¿No?"

_Kissing you_ , sí" Niccolò asiente, y se quedan callados por un momento, dejando que la última nota se desvanezca cuando Martino se da vuelta y presiona sus labios contra los suyos, separándolos ligeramente para dejar que Nico lo profundice, una mano subiendo hasta su nuca por su cuello, dedos jugando con su cabello.

"Estoy realmente contento de que sepas cómo tocar el piano", Marti sonríe en el beso.

"¿Sí?" Niccolò le devuelve la sonrisa, dejando que su lengua rozara el labio inferior de Martino, chupándolo suavemente entre los dientes.

"Sí", continúa Martino, suspirando por el beso antes de retroceder un poco "¡porque noeres muy buen cantante!", Se ríe y se levanta justo cuando Niccolò intenta presionarlo como venganza.

"Vete a la mierda" Niccolò se ríe y se levanta también, persiguiendo a Martino por el pasillo y atrapándolo justo cuando llegan a su habitación.

"¡¿No te gusta que cante, eh?", Se las arregla para empujarlo sobre la cama y subir encima, cubriendo el cuerpo de Martino con el suyo y sintiendo la ligera presión de sus caderas contra las suyas.

"Solo creo que tu boca tiene un mejor propósito en otro lado", se ríe y se empuja con sus manos, mientras lo mira y levanta una ceja. Los ojos de Martino se abren cuando nota de que va quien le mira asi.

"Uh oh, yo ehm- no quise decir-" tartamudea y de repente parece nervioso. "Solo quisedecir-"

"Sabes que no tenemos que hacer nada, ¿no?", dice Niccolò y necesita que Martino sepa que lo dice en serio. "Podría besarte por tres días seguidos. No necesito nada más ".

"Pero los condones ..."

"¿Los condones?" Niccoló resopla "Era una broma. Perdón si te asuste"

"Quiero decir, podríamos necesitarlos con el tiempo" Martino lo mira desde debajo de sus pestañas "si hay un brote de virus y tenemos que quedarnos aquí para siempre", se sonroja ligeramente.

_¿Podemos? ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?_

Niccolò se inclina y lo besa, sus cuerpos se mueven uno contra el otro con el beso, la fricción de sus caderas y la tela entre ellos mientras Martino se frunce contra él y los dos jadean en la boca del otro.

"¿O tal vez, mañana?", Sonríe Martino.

Niccolò solo lo besa en respuesta y esta vez es más suave, más lento. Al igual que sus labios, están conectando no solo sus cuerpos sino sus seres completos. Al igual que sus manos, trazan la piel de cada uno, no para reclamar y usarlo sino para  _conocerlo_ , para  _memorizarlo_. Como notas de una canción, ambos intentan aprender a tocar de oído. Dedos trazando y tocando suavemente una mandíbula, una clavícula, un hombro, una  _pantera_ azul y negra.

"Me gusta mucho tu tatuaje", sonríe Niccolò, moviendo la tela de su camiseta para darse espacio para morderle suavemente.

"Mi mamá no lo hace", sonríe Martino, moviendo una mano para subir la manga un poco para que Niccolò pueda verlo mejor. "Me lo hice el verano pasado. Tuve que llevar una camiseta de manga larga durante todo el verano, incluida la ola de calor de dos semanas y cuarenta y dos grados".

Se ríen y se siente bien, se siente  _bien_  de una manera que Niccolò no puede recordar haber sentido antes.

_Mañana. Siempre._

**

Está oscuro otra vez. Ha dormido menos de tres horas en los últimos dos días combinados, pero no se siente cansado en absoluto. No cuando Martino está acostado junto a él, tan jodidamente hermoso.

Está rastreando el meñique de Martino con el suyo, el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo hicieron regresando a él. Se sintió tan intenso, la conexión instantánea lo golpeó como un tren de carga y le recordó una historia que su abuela solía contarle sobre cómo el dedo meñique de todos está atado a un hilo rojo invisible que los llevará a otra persona con quien harían historia, revelando cómo a veces ella ataba un pequeño hilo rojo al dedo de su abuelo para recordarle si habían tenido una pelea.

_Recuerda, Niccucciolo, el hilo rojo puede enredarse, contraerse o estirarse, pero nunca puede romperse._

Alcanza su teléfono y lo enciende. Lo había apagado en algún lugar entre los besos de la mañana y la compra de comestibles, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Abre la bandeja de entrada y borra todos los mensajes, una sensación de pesadez en su pecho a medida que comienzan a llegar nuevos. Abre el último.

_Estoy enfermandome de preocupada, Niccolò. ¿Por que me estas haciendo esto? Se siente como si te estuviera perdiendo. ¿Quién quiere estar con alguien que los haga sentir así? Sé que probablemente me odiarás, pero tengo que llamar a tus padres. No me das otra opción._

Comprueba la hora, un escalofrío le sube por la espalda y se asienta alrededor de su cuello. Ella envió el mensaje de texto justo antes de la medianoche, por lo que aún podría tener tiempo. Suspira pesadamente y se obliga a salir de la cama, con la cabeza pesada y las piernas aún más pesadas, un agotamiento abrumador que lo reclama y lo empuja hacia abajo en la silla opuesta a la cama, desde donde puede ver a Martino dormir tranquilo.

_Puede enredarse, pero nunca puede romperse._

Toma un pequeño trozo de papel de su escritorio y dibuja una versión diminuta de dibujos animados de Martino, donde se encuentra roncando en silencio, con la boca ligeramente abierta y la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, con los dedos asomándose por debajo de la mejilla. Recogiendo el bolígrafo rojo, dibuja un pequeño hilo atado a su dedo y lo traza hasta la esquina del papel. Se pone la nota en el bolsillo y, con el teléfono presionado en la oreja, entra en la sala de estar para agarrar una bola de hilo rojo.

"Niccucciolo! ¡Estaba muy preocupada!"

"Hola mamá, estoy bien. Voy en camino."

**

 


End file.
